White Raven
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: Their game was one of untouched elegance. They both had a role. The Stallion, the God of Rock. The Raven, the God of Jazz. Only one could be on top. Yaoi, Shizaya.


First off, I wrote this for my waifu, IridescentHeart, as a gift. :3 Secondly, I'm sorry for so much inactivity. ;3; I've been having a lot go on lately and haven't had much time to work on Shallow Opacity, but I swear I'll update it soon. Now then, enjoy~

* * *

Their game was one of untouched elegance. It was a beautiful dance, a wonderous playing of pieces on the chess board. The chorus was wonderful, their words were in perfect harmony, and everything seemed to fall into place in a puzzle that spiraled in all different directions. It was a puzzle that never ended, for their was no end to their games and the songs that they sang together. A game never ends if the players continue to play. It was a script printed on elegant sheets of thin parchment, the ink dripping to form lines and cracks that not even they could imagine, twists and turns and little plot twists, always adding a new puzzle piece to their slowly accumulating masterpiece.

The game only had two players, the stallion and the raven.

Their daily lives consisted of playing tag, singing their hearts out, and competing for the top. The stallion was one of a deeper, darker quality. His voice was clear but low, nearly shaking the stage with it's steady rising of power. He was the stronger of the two, and he possessed a certain note of handsomeness within his frame. The man was wanted by many, but hardly any knew his real name.

Heiwajima Shizuo, The Stallion of Rock.

The raven was a bit darker, but his voice was that of a mischievous fox. His true colors would never show and his voice was always laced with lies and promises. It was high and graceful, with a note that hardly anyone could miss. But it was also powerful, charged with grace and a beauty that hardly any could match. He was the temperance for The Stallion.

Orihara Izaya, The Raven of Jazz.

Both of them were different, with their strange qualities and songs that arched and leaped in different directions. But their symphony was heard across the ocean, across lands that they had never even heard of. The two greatest masters of music, who had taken the industry without even trying, would not even glance at each other. For every beautiful promise there is an ungraceful seed of hate, and that is what the two of them shared.

Hatred for The Stallion and hatred for The Raven. Many sensed the rivalry within their words, catching that thin wisp of lyrics that would be directed at the other. _You've become the poison to my soul, black angel of death._ Not many understood the true meaning of The Stallion's words; but most everyone understood who they were directed at. _Those ghosted plains howl with your words, but I refuse to listen._ Virtually no one could catch the raven when he spoke of the stallion, but he knew almost instantly. Both could tell when it was about themselves, and they had become quite good at it.

Every little aspect of their lives revolved around the other; the constant threat to their careers, recording, concerts. They were all things meant to get stronger and higher up than their rival.

But they did occasionally play tag, as the raven put it.

The chases consisted of the stallion hurrying after the raven with quick, untempered footsteps. Every step was swift against the concrete and stones lining the streets. Each sidewalk filled with people parted, allowing the strange people that danced through the streets to pass. They were like ghosts, chasing one another through the afterlife but never quite able to get there. The stallion was always a few steps behind, racing down the streets in much of the same manner as the wild horse does to the plains. He could never catch the raven, who soared far ahead and taunted the one in pursuit.

"Shizu-chan, you have to be faster than that~"

The nickname grated on his nerves, but Shizuo knew better than to let it distract him. Here in this city of night, they were unknown. Not a soul knew their names. Sure, they spotted them and maybe thought 'that looks like Izaya or Shizuo!' But not a soul truly knew them. Famous idols wouldn't chase each other down the streets, right?

"Shut the hell up!"

It had become routine now, the constant weaving and dodging through traffic and people. Tossing insults around and always evading capture. Today, however, things were different.

The Raven turned to shout at The Stallion. His feet caught on the corner of an old tire, and Izaya crumpled to the ground. His body twisted, pale skin flashing out from underneath his trademark jacket. He landed with a loud thump, half on the tire and half sprawled along dark concrete. Izaya's head smacked against the ground. Moments passed, Shizuo coming to a halt to stare down at the still form. The blonde let out a small growl, reaching down to yank him up by the front of his shirt.

"Stop pretending you damn flea!"

Shizuo stared angrily at that face, which was smiling at him in an almost maniacal way. It was mocking him, _still_ mocking him no matter what happened. "I'll wipe that stupid look right off your face."

He barely gave Izaya a warning as he undid the front of the raven's pants, shoving him up against the wall. Shizuo seen the look of fear that flashed across crimson eyes, but he knew it was only fake. Izaya was an actor for a reason, and they had already done this so many times before. Rough, calloused fingers from his favourite guitar brushed over silk boxers, the damp fabric proving that Izaya was already hard. He listened as those loose pants slipped from the other musician's waist, landing softly on the dirty ground. Izaya was strangely quiet, but Shizuo didn't quite care. That smirk was still there, and he wanted to make it contort and vanish.

He was right about his assumption. It was only a moment as he brushed his hand over to the side, but he was right. Izaya was already hard. A faint sound left parted lips, and he glanced up to see that he was finally getting a reaction. But Shizuo didn't give The Raven a chance to protest or let out an insult. He pressed their bodies together, claiming soft lips in his own. They tasted of coffee and a thin metallic touch, as if to suggest Izaya had been practicing on his saxophone before they decided to play tag.

A pale hand curled against his shoulder, a pink tongue appearing from those lips as Izaya began to respond to him. Shizuo wanted to make things rough this time, but something about his partner seemed different. It was as if Shizuo didn't _want_ to break him for once. Thin legs moved to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer even as Izaya strained away from his touch. Shizuo moved his hand, tangling it in raven-black hair to pull the other's head to the side. Their kiss deepened, his hips arching against Izaya's. He recieved a motion in respond, a small thrust that signaled how much he truly wanted this.

Shizuo pulled away, allowing Izaya to take a few strangled breaths. He descended on that perfect throat, nipping at the skin. His lips moved up and down the lightly flushed expanse, before he pulled back to blow on it. A shiver went through Izaya's body. Shizuo moved his hand, slipping it into those silk boxers to wrap his fingers around the length hidden within. The response was immediate; Izaya arched into his hand, but Shizuo kept his hips back against the wall with his free hand.

A strangled cry left The Raven's mouth as he squeezed the base, preventing Izaya from what he wanted most. His lips sealed over the other's Adam's apple, sucking on it gently. Breathy moans escaped the idol's mouth, spiraling up into the cool night air. Shizuo didn't pause in his task, pumping Izaya's leaking erection with one hand and playing with the flesh of his throat with his mouth.

Eventually it became too much for Izaya. Shizuo heard the whimpering moan, glanced up to see crimson eyes watery with tears. "Please." The plea was barely heard, soft and needy. Several moments of silence passed, Shizuo's movements coming to a halt. He debated on leaving Izaya hanging, simply dropping him to the ground and walking away. The ego boost would be quite nice, but the threats on his life might be doubled. Better left for another day.

The Stallion slid thin boxers from Izaya's hips, dropping them somewhere near his coat. Supporting the other idol against the wall, he unbuckled his belt and slid out his own erection. The length was painfully hard, and Shizuo winced as Izaya's thigh brushed against it. His preparations were quick and maybe a little painful, but the blonde had stopped caring about the raven's well-being long ago.

Izaya's arms wrapped around his neck, soft cries and painful noises leaving those lips every few moments. He withdrew his hand, lifting Izaya so their bodies were lined up. Shizuo slid forwards, working the tip into the other's opening. Fingernails dug into his back, the grip around his waist tightening. Shit, Izaya was still as tight as Shizuo remembered. It took several moments before he was able to enter him fully.

The Raven's head fell against his shoulder, panting against his chest. Shizuo's own breath was coming in short bursts, both from the strain to hold still and the pressure around his cock. After a few moments, however, he lifted Izaya up by his thighs and pulled out. He thrust back in, hearing a cry of pleasure and pain. That was enough. Shizuo fell into a practiced pace, each thrust controlled and even. It was different from his normal style of doing things, but he didn't even care in that moment. Izaya whimpered and moan with each push into his body, trying his hardest not to writhe in the man's hold.

His angle shifted, and Izaya let out a cry of pleasure even higher than the rest. Shizuo aimed for that spot again, driving into the raven's body harshly. A moan filled the air; it sounded more like a sob to The Stallion's ears. Sweat dripped from his body before he suddenly felt Izaya clench around him. It lasted mere seconds, the raven's back arching at a near impossible angle. His mouth was opened in a silent scream, milky white painting both of their chests. Shizuo kept going, driving into Izaya's lax body at his own pace.

Moments later, he himself gave in to the spider-thin grasps of pleasure. He gave a final thrust into Izaya's lithe form, releasing into his body. His head rested against The Raven's neck, both of them panting into each other's ears. Shizuo licked the salty skin once, but that was as much affection as he was willing to show.

He straightened, pulling himself from Izaya's body. The smaller male was still clinging to him, however, which was quite uncharacteristic. "Izaya, get off me," he rumbled, trying to distangle the raven from his body. Moments passed and not a word, nor effort to let go, was given. But the silence didn't last.

"Who's ... Izaya?"

Shizuo's mind froze.

_Shit._

* * *

So I wanted to stop there but then the ideas started flowing. Next chapter will be out sometime soon~ ;D


End file.
